My biggest dream
by laumirot
Summary: This was her biggest dream and she never hoped she could have it
1. The ritual

I do not own Harry Potter

HerPOV

I sat near the white stone and I signed. I was sad but I knew that even it was painful now it was the right path for me. I heard somebody approaching and I knew who was coming.

"You always know where to find me, don't you?" I said laughing softly

"You are not exactly difficult to find, every time something goes wrong, you will come here to find your answers. Are you hoping that he would help you even for the other side?" he said looking at me sadly

"I don't know I just feel so peaceful here." I told him.

"I know I do the same thing sometimes, when I cannot find you first. Now tell me, what happened?" he said

"I know it would happen eventually, I was hoping to find out to give me a good excuse to break up but it hurt anyway. Can I show you? It would be easier for me because I'm not ready to talk about this." I told him

"Ok, just look at me and relax." He said looking into my eyes. "Legilimency"

'_I entered to my house happy, I got the letter from the minister giving me the post I wanted, independent researcher. With my Potion and Charms masteries, I could research for a solution to the side effects of the different curses. I was static and I could not wait to tell Ron. We were no happy the last months but he was one of my friends so I wanted to tell him, Harry and my favorite friend before the others._

_I heard some noises and I went to our room to check out only to find him on top of a blond woman, thrusting inside her like a possessed man yelling his love for her. It was too much and I just left. I wrote a note telling him that I would search for my things later and that I didn't want to see him again._

_I was hurt and I needed to see my best friend but I was so ashamed that he would find me week that I did the second thing I would do in this case, I went to my secret place where everything disappear and I could find some peace.'_

"I would never think you are week, Hermione." He said sitting on the floor next to me pulling me into his arms. "You are my best friend, something I would never thought possible for me, and I will be here for you always."

"I know, but you told me this could happen and I never listened what you said. I feel so embarrassed and I had good news today." I said

"I know, Kingsley told me and I was looking after you to celebrate," he said showing me a bottle of champagne. "Your favorite drink if I'm not mistaken, maybe we can drink with our friend over here."

"It could be nice" I said, "He would be happy with the news and happy about our friendship."

"But not so happy about my new lover, jeez, he will drive me crazy with his pampering." He complained.

"He thought he lost you at the last battle and we did everything we could to keep you alive until we could take you to the infirmary. He loves you deeply." I said

"I know and I love him too and he loves you too so he is not jealous when I leave him for you. I'm a lucky man with you two." He said

"I just remember the day you came out as an item for the first time, it was priceless! I still remember Harry's face and how Remus laughed saying that he understood all the aggression between you," I said laughing hard.

"Care to tell me why I have to endure this?" he asked rising his brow.

"Severus Snape, I will tell him you were mean to me and you would sleep a week on the couch again. Do you remember last time you lost you temper in our weekly diner?"

"Good point. Now, can you explain to me why you come here every time?" he said

"I feel calm and in peace here. I miss him so much and I think he lost so much for our good, or how he used to say for the greater good." I said

"Why? What do you think he lost?" Severus asked

"After his mistake with Gellard and the death of his sister, he never let himself to have a real live, to have a life of his own. Did he have a lover? Did he want a family? Did he want to do anything different of his life? We cannot know this and maybe he spent all of his life thinking about the things he wanted for himself and he could never have." I said softly

"You really miss him after seven years?" Severus asked

"Yes, I know is crazy but I still miss him and when I cannot talk with you, I feel at peace near him." I said and I heard somebody running near us.

"Mione, are you ok? Harry called me and told me what happened. He is a prat, you will be better without him." Sirius said, glaring at Severus who was holding me in his arms "Tell me is this git giving you troubles again?"

I laughed and I sat again near the stone. I saw Severus standing up and scowling at Sirius.

"I was helping my best friend, you mutt!"Hhe growled

"Yes, like the last time you almost bite her head off because a difference on the way she cut the dragon's claws." Sirius said getting close to Severus. I laughed again aloud.

"She did not want to hear what I said and she yelled at me first!" He said looking down.

Sirius was near Severus and took him in his arms, claiming his lips and squeezing Severus ass hard.

"Severus, we take her home and after I will reward you for taking care of our little one, ok?" Sirius said smiling at his lover.

"Yes love, but I will decide my reward thank you so much. Come little one come home with us. I will go to take care of your things tomorrow and you will take your room at our house." Severus said helping me up and taking Sirius hand, he apparated both to my new home.

I went to the kitchen after a good night sleep and I saw Severus preparing breakfast for all of us. He was grinning madly and he has a glow that was impossible to hide.

"Now tell me, why are you so happy today?" I asked him.

"Hmm, nothing, just a good night sleep. How was your night?" he asked me

"I slept better that in the last month. Just one thing, remember to put the silence charm next time, you asshole!" I told him

"Oups, sorry." He said blushing

"Is he still alive or at least he'll be able to walk today?" I asked smirking

"Well, I was a little enthusiastic last night and probably…" he started to say but was cut by a long curse coming from the stairs.

"Severus, at least you can help me with the fucking stairs!" Sirius yelled

"Coming love" Severus said running to help him and coming back carrying him and helping him sit.

"Are you ok Sirius? How can I help you?" I asked

"No, this prat forgot his size last night so today I cannot walk properly." Sirius said.

"Maybe I can help you. _Heal optimum._ Is it better now?" I said

"I love you Mione and you, stupid moron, tonight do not dare to enter the room," Sirius said before starting to eat.

"Maybe I can make it up?" Severus said nibbling Sirius neck.

I laughed when I saw Sirius blushed and I knew that Severus was already forgotten. Ah, love. I still marveled at these two. Nobody believed at the beginning but now they just smiled at Sirius mooning after Severus and the great bat is hopeless romantic around his lover.

"Ok, I will go to take a shower before leaving for work." Sirius said leaving the kitchen.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Severus.

"I finally convinced him and we are trying to have an heir." Severus said

"So from now you will attack him every night in order to get him with child? How romantic" I said smirking.

"Shut up, you are only jealous that I chose him." He said smiling.

"No thanks; there is only one man who could have that right." I said softly.

"You have to let that go, Hermione; it's been seven years already." Severus said pulling me into his arms.

"I never had the chance to tell him how I felt and I will never forget myself for that." I said.

"How could you do that, he was older and you were not in the position to talk about this with him. I think he knew and that's why he let you the necklace. To remember him." Severus said caressing my head.

I looked the necklace I wore the last seven years. Is made of platinum and emeralds. Everybody thought he was a Gryffindor but in the end, he was in the house of Slytherin. Nobody was surprise about this when we remembered his plans and the cunning he used to arrive to the greater good as he called it.

"Sorry, I just remembered that tonight is the anniversary of his depart and that hurt me." I said softly.

"Do you want me to go with you tonight? I'm sure Sirius will understands that you need me." He said

"No, it took you more than six months to make him see that you would be good parents. I will be ok and if I need help I will send a patronus." I told him. "I will sleep a little more to be able to spend the night by his side."

"I love you little one." Severus said.

"I know," I told him leaving the room and moving to my bedroom.

Every year I would go to his tomb and I'd stay the night by his side. I would tell him about my life and I would tell him how everything goes around us. I felt that he was there listening and sometimes I imagined is voice giving me some advice. I fell sleep quickly.

'_I was sitting next to a big tree, looking at the river near me when I heard a bird flying around me._

"_Fwakes!" I said._

"_Dear one" he answered._

"_I missed you, why did you leave?" I asked._

"_My master was gone and I was week, it took me seven years to reborn and I wanted to talk with you." He said._

"_With me?" I asked._

"_You are loyal to him like Severus was, you cared about him and you still go to see him and talk to him." He said._

"_He was especial to me Fawkes," I said softly._

"_I know and because of that you will have the right to help him and claim him." He said._

"_Claim him?" I asked._

"_Just answer this, what would you do to give him a chance to have a life? Does he deserve love, friendship and a family of his own? Would you help him?" he asked._

"_I would do whatever is necessary in order to help him." I said without hesitation._

"_Would you bond your life to his forever?" he asked._

"_Yes, I would" I said._

"_So tonight, when the times comes, remember this, remember your love for him and try to listen what he need before deciding anything." Fawkes said, "I hope to see you soon."_

I woke up yelling and Severus was near me.

"Hermione, are you ok? Is the nightmares again?" Severus asked.

"No, it was Fawkes, I need to go to him; he is waiting for me." I said.

"Who is waiting for you Hermione?" Severus asked.

"He is waiting for me." I said crying.

"But Hermione, he is dead." Severus said.

"Fawkes told me to go and wait and I will do it." I said.

"I will go with you and I do not care if you like it or not." Severus said, taking our cloaks and opening the door.

We apparated to the tomb and we sat together on the bench nearby. Severus was worry and I try to calm down, falling miserably. What possible would Fawkes means when he told me to come and wait for a dead man?

After some minutes, I saw Severus falling sleep and I saw a mist around the tomb. I walk to see if I found something around and when I was near, I heard a grave voice calling me.

"Are you ready to stake your claim mortal?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That is not important. You need to answer my question. Are you ready to claim you stake over the one you love?" he said again.

"I am. Tell me what I need to do," I said firmly.

"Place you hand over the tomb, good, now put you palm up and I will start the ritual" he said.

After five seconds, I felt a dagger cutting my skin and my blood falling over the grave. A raw power started to emerge from the stone while the voice chanted the incantations. I was feeling week and I fell into my knees.

"Will you bond your life to his?"

"I will"

"Will you protect him from the others and from himself?"

"I will"

"Will you honor your stake and make sure his line does not end with him?"

"I will"

There was a light so bright that it was impossible to see anything around. I just felt a hand taking mine, helping me stand up.

"Miss Granger, can you explain me what is going on here? Albus Dumbledore asked.


	2. The stake

Do not own Harry Potter

AlPOV

The last thing I remembered was Severus carrying his vow and killing me. He was my dearest friend and I would ever thank him for his mercy. I was already dying and I wanted a quick death, not dying on the hands of Bellatrix.

After the pain, I saw Harry one more time and I helped him decided what to do and I told him the truth about my life. He was not happy with me but he came back to end the war. After that is was only dreams about my life, the wishes I had and I couldn't fulfill. I wanted a family, to help build a school without hate and to have a love, my true love.

Eventually I felt a pull driving me near a big door; I heard some incantations and a familiar voice telling that help was coming. I did not know who she was but her voice was nice and sweet. The door opened and I left the mist finding my favorite student looking at me.

"Miss Granger, can you explain me what is going on here? I asked.

"Professor, are you ok? Severus!" Hermione yelled

I saw Severus getting up and taking his wand, he put it next to my heart.

"Tell me something I told and I never told anybody else!" He asked me

"Old man, you will never tell a soul that I created your lemons drops," I said laughing

"And you finally got your revenge and Granger knows. Hermione if you tell somebody." Severus said

"You will be angry again, you will hex me and you will sleep a month on the couch like the last time." Hermione said "Do not worry I will not say this to anybody."

I looked at them sparring and I laughed. They looked like good friends and I was happy for this.

"Severus, Hermione, care to tell me what happened?" I said

"Albus, we are not sure, we will go to our home and we will try to explain what happened." Severus said apparating us to the living room of their house.

We sat on the couches looking at each other uncomfortable. They did not know how to start the explanations and I could see that Severus was trying to ignore me.

"Severus, my friend, is there something that bother you?" I asked and Hermione chuckled.

"Albus, after you left, the order was rather destroyed. I couldn't help them because they thought I killed you and I was a traitor. Some months after you gave me the sword and left the picture, I met Hermione and she told me the she believed in my innocence and that I had other ally. We met sometimes and I helped to end this madness. This person, who you know well, was my crush when I was a teenager and I felt something at the time of your death." Severus said and I smiled

"So finally you decided to stop fighting your feelings and accepted that you are in love with Sirius, my friend?" I said smirking while he blushed.

"They are together now professor." Hermione said, "Sirius adopted me after my parents died and I moved here yesterday."

I heard the door opened and I saw Sirius entering the room and gasping at me.

"Albus! How?" He said sitting new to Severus and taking his hands. "We have something to tell you."

"I know, I always knew that the hate you showed for each other hide something different, your attraction and your love, so be happy and made some babies!" I said smirking madly.

We laughed and Hermione went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"Albus, she moved yesterday here because she was hurt by the stupid Weasley. We tried to help her and it could be nice if you help us, she is doing great at work, she has a mastery on potions and a second on charms." Severus said pride on his eyes.

"She is our baby girl, we are so proud of her and now she found the perfect job for her and this asshole cheated on her. She left their house and we took her here with us." Sirius said.

"I will help her with the research after all I'm not bad myself. For the asshole, I will see if she wants to talk with me after all for her I'm only her old teacher." I said.

"Albus, maybe you need to see yourself in a mirror before speaking." Severus said

I stood and I transfigured a mirror from my chair. I was looking at this young man, maybe on his late twenties, looking rather similar to me. His hair was a brownish red and his eyes were a deep blue as my own. He was tall and lean and his nose was right not crocked as my own.

"How?" I said

"We don't know, Fawkes appeared on a dream to Hermione and asked her to go to your tomb and told her you were waiting for her. I was there and I saw a mist that make me fall sleep. The next thing I remember is waking up and you were there." Severus said.

"Fawkes? How?" I asked again.

Hermione was entering to the living room with a trail. She gave us our cups and sat on the couch between Severus and Sirius. She was they baby girl and they loved her.

"I was sleeping when he arrived in my dreams telling me that it took him seven year to reborn and that he needed my help. He asked me to go to your tomb and if I would do whatever I could to help you. I told him yes and I woke up. Severus told me that he would come with me and we sat on your tomb waiting." She said, "After some minutes I saw a mist and Severus passed out. Somebody called me and asked me if I wanted to help you fulfill your dreams and have a good life, I accepted and I claimed my alliance to you."

"But what did the stake ask for you to do?" I asked carefully.

'I have to research and maybe if Fawkes could appear, he can say more." She said and yawned. "Sorry but I had a long and difficult day, I will go to bed now."

She said goodbye, gave a kiss to Severus and Sirius and waved on my direction. After she left the room, Severus gave us some brandy and sat again.

"Albus the war was difficult for them; the year they spent running made them grow up fast. Harry married Ginny and they have two sons, James Sirius and Albus Severus. Ron is an asshole, working with his brothers and parting around. Hermione worked hard, finished school, got her masteries and is working freelance for the minister." Sirius said

"And what about you?" I asked smiling.

"At the end of the battle Tom tried to kill me using Naguini. When he left me alone, Sirius and Hermione came back and saved me. They worked long hours to heal me and when I was ok, we sat and we talked for the first time." Severus said.

"It was difficult to me to realized that I could lose him before I could tell him my feelings even when I though he was in love with Lily. I needed to tell him, I was lucky because his answer was just kissing me and we decided to try. We felt that we deserved at least that. We told Hermione and she was so happy for us. We dated sometime with only her as our confident and when we felt ready we told the rest." Sirius said

"They did not understand on the beginning, only Remus and Harry did it. Eventually when they saw that we were happy, they left us alone and that's ok for us." Severus said and blushed, "Now we decided to try for a baby"

"Good to hear that, you would make good fathers, I can see how good you are for Hermione. Now, where can I sleep?" I asked

"We have a guest room that you can use until you decide what to do" Sirius said

"Probably I need to speak with Minerva; she was my best friend after all. I will owl her tomorrow. Not Hagrid for the moment, we need to see how I will show myself to the rest." I said

"Yes, we need to think carefully and also see what the stake asked for Hermione to do." Severus said, "Now come, I will show you your room."

We went to the second floor and I entered to my room, their room was in the third floor. Hermione's room was next to mine.

"Good night Albus" Sirius said.

"Good night my friend" Severus said

"Go rest you two and remember one simple thing, silence charms!" I said smirking and they blushed leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I entered my room and I sat on the chair. I didn't know how to tell them about the stake Hermione took for my sake. I need to read about this and it could be nice to talk with my dear familiar.

'_Master! I miss you! _ Fawkes said resting on my shoulder.

'_Fawkes! Nice to see you! How are you? Better, what did you do? Are you insane?' _I asked

'_It was our only chance to have your dreams come true'_ he whined

'_But do you realized what she had to do, what she would need to do!'_ I said and I heard a knock. I opened the door and she was there.

"Professor, we need to talk," she said looking at my eyes

"Yes, come inside" I told her leading her to the chairs next to the hearth.

"I waited for them to go to bed before coming, I think we need to talk about the stake, professor," She told me

"I believe that as I not your teacher anymore and because of what the stake asked for us to do, you may call me Albus, don't you think so Hermione?" I asked softly, "Just tell me why."

"I always looked at you, working for the order, trying to help making Hogwarts a better place, always looking for the rest of us and never trying to do a single thing for your own happiness. I knew you used us like pieces of a chest game but you sacrificed yourself for us also, showing me that you were not selfish." She said

"This is not answering my question Hermione, why did you bond your life to mine? I don't want the answers you will give the others, tell me the truth, please!" I said

"Why do you need me to tell you this?" she answered

"Because I don't want to feel that I ruined your life to fulfill whatever I wanted to do with my life, I don't want to feel guilty every minute of my life thinking you could have a better life and because of me you would be living a lie!" I yelled

She looked at me and sighed. She looked embarrassed and I felt she would rather die to answering my questions.

"I always admired you, your intelligence and your spirit, how you cared for us. I looked at your magic work and I wanted to learn from you. I saw your pictures when you were young and I cursed the fate that made me born too far away from you." She said closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I said in shock

"I always thought that if we were born on the same time, you would be my perfect match, my soul mate. I wanted to tell you this but I felt you would reject me and you would never talk with me after that." She said softly.

"So when Fawkes came to you in dreams?" I asked

"When he came to me, I thought I have the chance to help you but when I was near your tomb, during the ritual, I saw the only chance I would get to see if I was right." She said softly again.

I sat near her and I pulled her into my arms, burying my face into her hair. She smelled like vanilla and honey.

"I remember the last year before I died, you were so intelligent. I always saw how smart you were, how powerful you were and how loyal you were with your friends. I saw Severus softening to you, how much he suffered because he was not be able to be your friend. I wanted to tell you more than I could but for your sake I have to hide a lot of things from you." I said and I kissed her head, "The most painful of all of them was not be able to tell you that actually you were my soul mate and that because our age difference we could never be together and we would never find somebody to be happy with."

"How did you know?" she asked

"On the ministry, there is a list of all the soul mates that you can find. Severus and Sirius are soul mates also. I saw our name on the list the same year you got our letter inviting you to study at the school. It was painful to have you so close and not be able to tell you were mine. I tried to tell you this in a letter I left on the book you had after my death. I will show you this tomorrow." I said holding her closer to me.

She stood up and went to the hearth; she looked at the fire and sighed.

"Were you attracted to me when I was younger?" she asked

"No, I saw you as a child then. I loved you intelligence and your temper that could tame Harry and Severus. But for me you were a child, somebody I wanted safe, you were mine to protect, nothing else." I said softly

"And now, how do you feel about me?" she asked

I stood up and I held her, pulling her back close to my chest.

"Now that were are close on age I can tell you how gorgeous you are, how much I love you and how much I desire you, I'm just afraid that you would never feel the same about me." I muttered close to her ear and I felt her shiver.

She turned around and looked at my eyes. She was so small, she was maybe 1.55 m tall and I was like 1.90 m. she put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down bringing her mouth next to mine.

"Kiss me you fool," she said crushing her lips on mine. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth letting me taste her.

"Hermione, are you sure of this?" I asked her brushing her lips with my mouth.

"Yes dear, now, can you hold me tonight?" she asked

"Come, we need to rest." I told her leading her to my bed.


	3. Minerva

Do not own Harry Potter

AlPOV

I was drinking my coffee while reading the newspaper. Interesting to see how things did not change a lot after the war. Still the same old prejudices but now there are some new ones. I saw Lucius is still free and working in the MOM, would be interesting to see his reaction to me. I had to talk with Severus about this. I was glad to see that they had a house elf as I never learned how to cook; it was a mystery how Hermione let them have her; I would ask her about this.

"Albus, I hope you have a second cup for me," Severus said and I poured some coffee for him, "We have to be careful today, Sirius started to take some hormones and he is rather sensitive. I hope it would not take too long to have him with child."

"Do not worry, we will help you; after all you face Tom so you can handle an angry boyfriend" I said laughing

"This angry boyfriend can make me sleep on the couch and I don't like it." He said frowning, "So how was you talk with my girl last night?"

"Rather good, but how do you know I talked with her?" I asked him

"She was next to her door waiting for us to go to bed and she did not realized that I was still on the stairs when she entered your room. So, did you speak about the stake and how are you going to do to fulfil the claims?" he told me, "I will not let you hurt my baby girl Albus."

"We are not sure how to do this so we will do baby steps. We talked about our feelings. She is my soul mate and I will never hurt her. Before you ask, there is a list on the MOM with all the couples of soul mates on it. I had the notification of our bond on her first year at Hogwarts. I never told her until last night. I also can tell you that Sirius is your soul mate and I did not tell you before because of the war and your double life. I apologize for that old friend." I said

"Is ok Albus, I was not ready. Now please, take care of her, she was hurt several times. She is lucky to have good friends in Harry, Ginny and Draco; they help her a lot. Lucius and Narcisa like to spoil her so sometimes they take her shopping and is good for her." Severus said

"The Malfoy spoiling a muggleborn?" I asked

"After you die, Tom almost killed Draco and they changed side after that. Hermione was the first of us to welcome them. She usually goes on holidays with them. You have to see them together and you will understand." Severus said and we heard a big noise coming from upstairs, "Ok prepared yourself, Sirius woke up"

He prepared a cup of tea and set it next to him with some toast, bacon and eggs. I heard somebody coming and I saw Sirius entering the kitchen. He was sleepy and not in a very good mood. I remembered that he was never a morning person and I tried to be as quite as I could.

"Morning" Sirius said

"Good morning love" Severus said kissing his head.

"Good morning Sirius" I said

"Albus, we need to talk about the stake; I remembered something that my father told me once and I need to know if you will take care of my little girl. I know that your family had many states and was wealthy but are you going to work?" Sirius asked me, starting a difficult meeting.

"I will take this as carefully as I can. I will respect her and protect her. She is my wife as the stake demanded but I will never force her to do something she does not wants to do. I will give her time, as much as she would need. I want to work, maybe I can help her with her research." I said and he nodded, "I know she is important to you and I respect you both."

"Before I forget, I send an owl to Minerva asking her to come to see me this morning, so she will arrive soon? Do you want to talk with her alone or do you want us to be with you?" Severus asked.

"Maybe you can introduce her to the idea of me coming back and I will come to see her and talk." I said, "In any case, I want Hermione next to me when I speak with her. Minerva knew about the soul mate problem."

"So go to wake her up and take a coffee with you; it will help you with her moodiness." He told me chuckling, "Get use to this old man."

I went to my room and I entered slowly. I remembered how her house use to speak about her dislike of the morning class and having to wake up before dawn. She was sleeping peacefully, her hand covering her face and her beautiful hair unruly as ever. I sat next to her and I kissed her head. She stirred and moaned softly.

"Hmmm, five more minutes, please" she moaned and I chuckled.

I kissed her nose and she sighed softly. I crushed her lips with my mouth and she opened her mouth to me moaning loudly. I ravished her mouth while taking her in my arms. She was awake and I hoped she was not angry with me.

"Good morning kitten" I said and she smiled.

"Good morning Albus, is a very good way to wake me up, thank you." She said and kissed me softly.

"I have a little something for you" I told her giving her the cup of coffee. "Severus told me that Minerva is arriving soon and I would like to have you next to me when I will tell her about this ritual." I said, "She was my best friend and she knew about us. Will you sit by my side while I speak with her?"

"Off course I will be there for you. Just give me some minutes to get dress and we can go downstairs." She said, "We need to tell her about the ritual and after that you will come and talk with her, in this way it would be easier for her. Severus almost hexed you yesterday."

"I know, he told me the same thing. Get dress and we will go downstairs." I told her

She got ready and we left the room. We sat on the kitchen and she took her breakfast while smiling softly. Severus and Sirius were gaping at her.

"Albus, what did you do to our little girl? she is never like this on the mornings. She will usually broods and scowls at us." Sirius asked and Hermione scowled at him, "You see? Is like this every morning before her coffee."

"I think I know how to handle this better than you", I said before I kissed her temple. She sighed and smiled again. "Kitten, take your coffee and be nice with you dad."

"Ok" She said and started to drink.

She was so beautiful and I was lucky to have her. We heard the floo activated and Sirius went to the living room.

"Minerva, nice to see you. Severus told me you were coming today. Do you want some tea? Sit on the couch and I will bring tea and Severus." Sirius said before entering the kitchen. "Hermione, Severus, got to the living room and talk with her while I prepare the tea. Albus, you will come when we'll call you."

I nodded and I sat on the chair, hearing the cups being fill and Severus greeting Minerva.

"Severus, you told me it was important for me to come here so I left Hogwarts as soon as I could, now tell me what is going on." Minerva said

"Hermione will tell you better that me," Severus said

"Professor, two days before, Fawkes came to me in a dream telling that that I have to go to Professor Dumbledore tomb and that he was waiting for me. I went there with Severus and a mist covered the place. Severus passed out and I was asked to fulfill a stake to help the professor to come back." Hermione said

"Where is he? Where is Albus?" Minerva asked

"Just be calm because is not the same Albus as you saw him last time." Sirius said, "Albus, please, come here."

I stood up and I prepared myself for the yelling and the tears. Last time she saw me I was 156 year old and now I was a 27 year old man leering over her favorite cub. When I entered the room, she looked at me and sighed. She run into my arms crying and laughing at the same time.

"Minerva?" I asked.

"Oh Albus, I'm so happy! I never thought I could see you again and I never thought you could have a chance to live a live with your love by your side." She said looking at Hermione, who was blushing deeply. "Dear do not feel embarrassed about this. It was so sad when it could not be possible for you and now that you are so close on age, you will be happy and I will do whatever to see this happen. Come here girl, give me a hug."

"Professor, thank you for understanding our situation, I'm afraid some people will not be so understanding. We need to find a way to let Albus show himself to the public." Hermione said

"First thing is to go to the minister and register you as an alive person. We can make a public appearance after going to Diagon Alley. In addition, you need to be straightforward about this. Maybe we need to tell the order but before or after the ministry?" Minerva said

"Before, they need to know as soon as possible. Albus, do you mind if I tell them to come at noon?" Severus asked

"No, just let me this morning to think about what to say and I will be ready for them." I said, "Minerva, I had many things to tell you and I would like to meet you later on the week."

"Take you time my friend, I will be waiting for you, we need to talk about you coming back to Hogwarts to take your place again." Minerva said

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes, you need to come back, the school needs you. I felt it yesterday, it was calling you." Minerva said.

"Ok, now if you don't mind I will go to my room to rest before the meeting" I said looking at Hermione who nodded and took my hand. "Come kitten, we need to rest."

She smiled softly and blushed. We said goodbye and we left them talking about Sirius attempting to get pregnant and how to help him with his baby after they return to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. We entered my room and Hermione went to the bathroom while I sat on the bed and I started to read a book. When she came back she sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder. She was nervous.

"Are you concern about them knowing about us?" I asked her stroking her shoulder.

"I hope they can be open mind about this, I remember how the behaved when Sirius and Severus told them about their relationship, it was hard and some of them were actually really vicious." She said softly

"We don't need to tell them everything now, we can tell them that you helped and that you need to be there for me. We can said that with time we fall in love as I hope we will." I said burying my face on her hair.


	4. Welcome to the castle

I don't own Harry Potter

AlPOV

I was waiting in the kitchen while the order sat on the couches that Severus charmed. He called the Weasley clan, the Potter, the Malfoy and other members. They did not know why they were here and they were nervous. I could feel the tension on the air. Lucius was scared about some rogues death eaters who could endanger his family.

"I want to thank you for coming. The last seven years were difficult for us. After we lost Albus, we had to start over and find a goal to help us winning the war. We followed his ideals and his projects. Potter, Weasley and Hermione went into the horcruxes hunt. With the Malfoy, I was able to gather information to stop the raids. The rest made everything to stop this mad man who believe himself a lord." Severus said. "Every year some of us went to see him to talk with him and tell him about our lives. Hermione was one of us and she has something to tell you; I just beg you to let her finish her story before asking questions. It will be difficult for her."

"Difficult for the brain?" Ron Weasley asked sneering and I heard a growl.

"We let you come because you are a member of the order but if you don't shut up, you will leave" Draco said icily. "Mione, tell us."

"Ok, I will try. Yesterday I took a nap and Fawkes came into my dreams and asked me to go to his tomb. He said Albus was waiting for me." She said and breathed. "I went with Severus and he passed out; a voice asked me if I wanted to claim him, if I wanted to help him fulfill his dreams." I said

"Are you telling us that you stated a claim on Albus Dumbledore?" Remus asked, "Where is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, "He is dead."

I sighed and I knew I had to show myself to prevent further discussions between them. I opened the door and I stepped inside the sitting room. They were gaping at me but Remus reacted fast putting his wand on my chin.

"Tell me something only Albus would know!" he yelled

"On your last year, you sent a fake mouse full of catnip to Minerva with a note signed by Sirius. He was in detention for two weeks." I said smirking watching Sirius slapping at Remus shoulder.

"How? So you are alive and young?" Arthur said. "What about Hermione?"

"Albus, you know what the stake is going to ask for her. You cannot be so selfish." Molly said looking at her son.

"Molly, nothing is simple and we need to calm down." I started to say pulling Hermione to my side.

"Stop! Nobody will say anything to them. The year Hermione got her letter to welcome her to the school, Albus got a letter from the MOM telling him that she was his soul mate. Because of the age difference, he never said a single word to her and he never acted on this; he had to suffer looking at her and knowing that she would never be happy with any man she could choose." Minerva said, "Now, thanks to this stake, they are close on age and they are getting to know each other."

"I always admired him, his intelligence and power. I was sad thinking that because of our age difference we would never be able to know if we were a good match as I thought we could be." Hermione said taking my hand. "I know this could be shocking but it feels right."

"Mia, the only person who can make a stake like this is a soul mate and I will be by your side," Lucius said nodding to me. "Albus just be nice with her or you will have a line of angry people trying to hex you."

"I will." I said, "I want to start my new life and I will thank any help."

"First at all, you have to come back to Hogwarts. The school is calling you, the office closed itself yesterday." Minerva said

"I will back up your position on the board. We need you again helping our children." Lucius said. "We need to see how to handle you relationship with Hermione, you are bonded so maybe we need to have a celebration to make this official."

"We will talk and let you know what we decided. Do you think I could take my old chambers?" I asked.

"Actually they are ready, when I came back today, I saw that my things were moved and your room was ready for two." Minerva said smirking." The castle is waiting for you two."

Hermione was blushing and I smiled. The castle as a sentient building, knew about our status and was welcoming her. I saw them smiling softly but to our bad luck, the prat was not finished with his bad jokes.

"Wow, I wish you good luck with the ice queen! She is unbreakable." He said laughing and I felt my little one getting angry.

She looked at me and smirked. Bad thing as I learned in the past. She caressed my cheek and put her hand on my neck pulling down and snooging me senseless. I heard some catcalls and somebody laughing.

"Way to go Hermione, now we found out the only thing we did not know about the headmaster." Harry said and I was laughing

"Yes, I know, the newspapers always said I was gay. Nope, I love women way too much." I said pressing my body against Hermione. "Now, if you don't have any questions, I would love to go to the castle before revealing myself to the wizard world. Let's go love."

They laughed at the young Weasley who looked like a fish and waved at us. I took her outside the house and I apparate to my old chambers. They were different as now they have a second desk and more bookshelves. Hermione was looking around eyes wide open. I went to my save and opened my family treasure box. I picked up my mother ring and I put it on my pocket.

She was looking at the books, muttering about which of them could help her in her new research and how to organize her life in the castle.

I felt the magic of the school entering my body and the wards connecting to me. I was looking forward to my first staff meeting in two hours. Minerva said she would arrange all the details, giving me time to help Hermione settling down.

"Love? Are you all right? I know this was a big change for you." I said pulling her into my arms.

"I'm ok, I will need some time to get use to the idea of being a married woman but I'm happy to be by your side. Are you leaving soon to your meeting?" she asked

"Yes, I have to go to talk with the teachers, they need to know that Minerva is no longer the headmistress and that I'm back and younger. In addition, I will have to tell them that I'm a happily marry man. Who will believe this?" I said, "I will send an owl to my brother inviting him here. This would bother you?"

"No, he is your brother and he helped us to win this war. He will be happy to see you, after you left, we told him about you and how much did you regretted what happened with your sister. We found out that is was Geller who killed her." She said kissing me softly.

"It will always hurt to see that my best friend tried to kill me and he actually killed my baby sister. She was so beautiful." I said, "Ok tonight we will eat with him and tomorrow we will take breakfast in the Hall."

Minerva was waiting for me at the door of the staff room. She told me everybody was waiting for me. Only Severus, Sirius and Remus knew about me. She told me that she already said about her quitting as the headmistress and taking again her teaching post. They also knew that Severus would be the new headmaster deputy and they were anxious to meet the new head master. I entered the room and they gasped

"Albus!" Filius yelled, "How is this possible?"

"I was lucky to have a soul mate who claimed me and took me back; she bound her life to mine to help me follow my dreams." I said, "After I was back, the castle called me and I'm here to help you."

The teachers were happy about having me again with them. We talked about the new program for the school and the different curriculums to update starting with DADA and Potions. Severus wanted to teach them how to defend themselves and wanted to work some of the classes with Sirius. Everybody laughed to this and he was frowning.

"I want you to know that a former student is with us again. She is working as a freelance for the ministry for some research and she is living at the school." I said not daring to say who she was.

"Albus, do you have something to tell us?" Poppy asked. She knew me enough to know I was trying to hide some information for them. "Did she took the stake for you and she is you wife now? Who is she Albus?"

"You know me well, ok, as you can see I'm 27 years old now. My wife is 23 year old and she is my equal in power." I said hoping somebody would understand.

"Oh, is Miss Granger with us again?" Filius said beaming

"Well, is not Miss Granger anymore, is Mrs. Dumbledore now." Minerva said smiling, "She is his soul mate. She will eat breakfast with us tomorrow. We are planning to organize a little party to welcome back Albus and celebrate their marriage."

"Yes, I just don't want to put too much stress on her. In one day she became my wife and had to leave her life behind." I said smiling softly. "I have to go to my chambers as we are taking diner with Aberfoth tonight."

I left the room and I went to the school gates were my brother was waiting for me. He looked older and was staring at me confused.

"Albus? Why do you look so young?" he asked

"Brother is good to see you. Come, I will explain this to you on the way." I said, "Two days ago, my soul mate claimed me and brought me back. As she was younger than me, the stake just change my age to allow us to be together."

"Do I know her?" he asked

"Yes, is Hermione Granger, now Hermione Dumbledore" I said smiling

"The golden girl? Nice hunt brother and you said is your soul mate? Lucky bastard. How did you know it?" Aberfoth asked

"When she arrived to Hogwarts at eleven years old, the ministry sent me a letter telling me about our bond. I never acted on them because of the age difference." I said, "Now, we are close in age and we are married. She is preparing the food for us in our quarters."

"Nice, now they will stop asking about you and Geller." He said smirking," you never helped with your stupid robes; you know that, don't you?"

"I know, but now we have a lot of things to do." I said opening the door." How is your life?"

"I cannot complain, the bar is working nice and I was able to repair and update it. Potter help me with the clients as he is eating there once a week. Having Severus and his lover boy also helped as everybody wanted to see the great bat in love with Black." Aber said. "I heard they are trying for a baby now. They were so good for your wife when she was alone and sad."

"I saw it when I came back, they are like her dads." I said, "Hermione, we are here."

"Aber, nice to see you!" Hermione said, "I hope you like pasta."

"Yes thank you. My brother was telling me the news. Thank you, you gave me my brother back and I'm happy about this chance to have a relationship with him." Aber said, "What are you plans?"

We spent the next three hours talking about everything. He wanted to be there for us and he said he would help if we needed a babysitter. This made Hermione blushed and I laughed. We did no talk about that yet. Aber promised to come back on Saturday night to eat with us and I was happy about this second chance with my brother. Hermione left to take a bath and I went to my study to finish some of the new plans for next year. DADA was having a remake of the curriculum and Remus told me he had some good ideas.

I went to my room and I found Hermione reading on the bed. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt and she was hot. Her legs were long and she has big breasts. I was leering on her when she chuckled.

"You may look if you want, after all is yours." She said laughing at my shocked expression.

"You have to be carefully or you will have a little surprise" I said taking of my clothes and pilling them on the chair.

I was wearing black boxers and I sat on the bed reading my notes when I realized that she was looking at me.

"Did I passed the test?" I said smirking

"I'm not sure, I probably need to take a good look closer." She said smirking at me.

She sat on her heels and caressed my chest. I shivered and pulled her closer to me claiming her lips. Her hand were moving down until they reached my waistline. She pulled from me and looked into my eyes before reaching into my boxers. She placed her hand on my shaft and pressed on the head of my dick making me moan.

"Are you sure little one?" I asked and she nodded. I pushed her into the mattress and I took of her t-shirt, finding her naked. She was perfect. Her tits, her flat stomach, her hips and her perfect ass. I kissed her hard while I touched every portion of her body I could reach. I suckled her nipples and I opened her folds with two of my fingers while I used my middle one to toy with her clit. She was moaning and rubbing me faster. I moved her hands and I put her legs over my shoulders looking at her perfect folds, licking them and suckling her clit. I pushed my tongue against her entrance and I started to lick her, trying to take her juices.

"Hmm, this is so good." She said moaning and trashing. I put one of my finger inside her preparing her to my size. I knew I was big and usually some of my older lovers had problem with this. I put two more finger and I nibbled her clit making her yelled my name as a prayer. "Oh, Albus, I need more"

"Mia, you are so tasty." I said cleaning her pussy before claiming her lips and positioning my cock on her entrance. I pushed in one hard thrust and she yelped. She was so tight that it was hard to move inside her.

"You are so big, you feel so good!" she said trying to move her hips, "Please, move faster."

I started to move faster and I put her legs over my shoulder getting deeper and moving fast. After some minutes, I put her on her knees and I slammed inside her hard, pumping faster and deeper, making her yelled with pleasure. I was saying her name, chanting it and making circles on her clit as I kissed her neck.

I was close and I felt her walls tightening around me. I moved faster and she yelled falling into the edge, taking me with her as I bit hard on her neck, claiming her. I collapsed over her body, not wanting to feel her far from me. We fell sleep fast and I had the best nigh sleep I ever had.

7


	5. Meetings

I do not own harry Potter

I wrote this one after SerenityRose write me a review so this is for her. Thank you for your reviews that helps a lot to my writing. All of you.

Al POV

I woke up and I went to the toilet. I cleaned my teeth and I went to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for two. When I came back to the room, she was smiling in her sleep. She was so beautiful and so passionate and I felt very lucky to have her by my side. Today we would go to the ministry to inform about my coming back and to register our bond. We would go to Diagon Alley to buy some things I needed like clothes and a new wand as Harry claimed my ancient wand.

I kissed her neck and she moaned. She opened her eyes and smiled at me pulling me down and kissing me hard enough to make my body react.

"Good morning love, nice to see you are in good mood today." I said smiling

"Well, I have a very good reason to be in good mood." She said smirking. "We have a lot of things to do today. Kingsley will wait for us in the ministry this morning to clear you as a living person and we need to register our bond." Hermione said sitting on the bed, "Oh, you prepared breakfast, how do you know my favorite food?"

"Well, I asked the elves and they told me you love to eat pancakes with chocolate and strawberries. They also told me you like to drink a good black coffee with a lot of sugar." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, I need my doses of caffeine on the mornings to wake up." Hermione said and drank while I ate some fruit.

"Love, I wanted to talk about something. Last night we forgot to use a contraceptive and I wanted to know how you feel about this." I said looking down.

"Yes, I know. I'm actually in a good moment for this, I will not stress myself trying but if this happen, I will be happy. What about you?" Hermione asked looking into my eyes.

"When I got the letter from the ministry telling me about you, I thought about this and when I saw you for the first time after I came back, I dreamt about a little girl with you hair and my eyes." I said smiling. "I would be happy to see you round with my children Hermione but I want you to fulfill your dreams also."

"Do not fear, I will be happy if I get pregnant. We could take a babysitter and I work freelance so I can take care of a baby if we need it." Hermione said

"You can take a break on your work and study here as an apprentice again if you want. Minerva would love to have you or I can do it myself if you want. Also Vector would love to have you as her apprentice and you could be Severus's assistant if you want." I said

"We will see later. Come to join me on the shower?" she said walking to the bathroom moving her hips sensually and I ran after her. Minx.

After we got dress, we flooed to the ministry and everybody gasped at us. I was alive and young. Kingsley was waiting for us on the atrium and everybody was looking at the minister with the golden girl and a very Alive Dumbledore who was holding her hand. They followed us to his office and he closed the door after we entered.

"Ouf, this will be hell. I don't know how you are going to do when they will know that you are married." Kingsley said, "Albus, you just need to sign this papers and you are officially alive and bond to our dear Hermione."

I signed the paper and they disappeared in a silver smoke. We drank a tea, we told him our plans, and that we were waiting to see how everybody would take our marriage before planning a ceremony.

"You need to understand that the order will want a ceremony. We know you are already bond but we would love to hear you say the vows and celebrate with us." Kingsley said, "We missed you a lot Albus."

"I'm so happy about this new chance and I thanks my wife for taking the stake." I said and I kissed her head softly. "Come to our chambers next Saturday and we will have dinner with Minerva, Aber, Severus and Sirius."

He nodded and we left the office. Outside we found a crow waiting for us with a very annoying Rita Skeeter who was waiting to ask about our relationship.

"So, is this true that the golden girl brought you back? Tell me girl, did you need the most powerful wizard on the century to settle down finally?" Skeeter asked and we ignored her leaving the hall and going to Madam _Malkin's_ Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin looked at me and smiled, she remembered my silly robes as she call them and asked Hermione about what she wanted to buy for me.

"Hey, I'm here to buy my clothes so I can chose them." I said and she laughed.

"Albus after so many years, the mode changed and we will not have you using stupid robes again. You will not embarrassed the golden girl." Madame Malkin said

"Is ok we will let him chose but please not stars and moons in your robes." Hermione said and I laughed.

"I was thinking about silver, dark green and black, is this ok with you?" I asked and she nodded.

I was measured and we saw different set of robes, picking up some with us and asking for the rest to be send to the school. We left the store and we went to the library where Hermione bought some books for her research and to my surprise she took some on pregnancy and babies. She wanted to be ready.

We sent a patronus to Sirius and Severus and they met us in the leaky cauldron to take lunch together. After we sat, we realized that everybody was looking at us; they were whispering and guessing what kind of relationship we had.

"Albus, do you know that they are trying to guess if you are together or not." Severus said smirking.

"Do you think we should answer that question?" I asked and he grinned darkly. "Well if you agree with me, come pet, sit on my lap."

Hermione sat on my lap, I put my hand on the back of her neck, I pulled her closer to me and claiming her lips as everybody on the room gasped. She opened her mouth and I caressed her tongue with mine, tasting her. She moaned and pulled away after some minutes. She was blushing and playing with my hair.

"Can we cut you beard a little?" she asked and I nodded, "There is a barber shop next to the library."

"Yes, I would love to cut my hair and to shave. I'm tired to take care of that every morning and somebody told me once I was not bad with a bare face." I said and I winked at her.

She took my hand, said goodbye to her dads and leaded me to the barbershop where I was shave and groom nicely. When we entered the school, nobody knew who I was and it was funny to see their face when they realized it was me.

"Finally somebody made you clean you face of all that hair. You are handsome like this Albus." Minerva said and Poppy laughed.

"You are good for him Hermione, just make him stop with the lemon drops and you are an angel." Poppy said and I growled. I loved those sweets.

"Love, I think I have something better to put in your mouth." Hermione whispered into my ear and I growled softly.

"Minx are you trying to kill me." I said darkly," We are on the great hall taking diner."

She laughed and turned to her left to talk with Minerva who wanted to see with her about a possible apprenticeship in transfiguration. I wanted to work in the school with us and not on the ministry. Severus told me all the problems she had with the old pureblood wizard who did not understand this bright muggleborn witch.

We were reading on our bed when I felt her fingers caressing my legs and moving next to my crotch. She started to toy with the waistband of my boxers and I growled when I felt her hand going inside and talking my hard cock. She kneeled next to me and took my dick outside, stroking it while looking into my eyes. I took my boxers off and I caressed her head.

"You don't have to do this." I said panting.

"I wanted to do it. I never did this before so you will have to tell me if I hurt you." She said leaning down and licking the head of my dick. "Hmm, you taste good."

She opened her mouth and took the head of my cock sucking it as it was a candy. Slowly she took my shaft and sucked gently while she use her hands to caress my balls. I was moaning and buckling my hips into her mouth and she was taking everything moaning with pleasure. I wanted this to last and I took her to my side claiming her lips and tasting myself on her mouth. It was hot and I was horny. I put her on her back and I suckled her nipples while entering with three of my fingers and pumping hard inside her. She was yelling my name and asking for more. She moved her hips wildly and begged me to take her, to make her mine again.

"Please, I need to feel you inside, just do it." She yelled and I thrust inside her hard, trying to make her feel my love for her. We kissed hard while we made love, we exploded together and we fell sleep fast.

I woke up next morning alone and I saw her entering our room with breakfast. She was wearing a nice set of grey robes and had prepared blacks robes for me.

"I see you had everything ready for this morning love. Why black?" I asked

"Because I think it will be good and you will be hot on them." She said and I laughed.

"I asked myself sometimes why the hat did not put you in Slytherin. You could be great on our house." I said taking a biscuit. "Now tell me what are you plans today."

"I will check some books you have here and I will prepare a program for the next week with some charms I want to try. I will send the notice to the ministry telling them about my apprenticeship with Minerva and I will talk with her for my tasks and what I need to buy for our work together." She said kissing me.

"Ok, I have to go to talk with the board and after that I need to check the curriculum with Remus and Severus. Probably we will take diner with them and Sirius; you may asked Minerva to come also." I said and she nodded. "I need you to be here at six pm as we need to discuss something before our friends arrive at seven pm."

After some heated kisses, I left the room and I met with Lucius on the meeting room. The headboard was inside.

"I will be by your side. We need you to change the school and now we will be able to do it without a menace over our heads." Lucius said, "How is Mione?"

"Is a little strange to listen to you talking about her like this." I said

"She was a good friend when we needed somebody to believe on us. She helped Draco to feel better and she spent a lot of time with Narcisa to clean the manor. I used to read with her in our library when she needed some peace of mind." Lucius said, "She became a part of our family."

'She took over my room and she even chose my robes today. She can be very bossy as you may know." I said and he laughed. "We are getting along just fine."

"I hope so, anyway, we have work to do, just be calm." Lucius said opening the door.

The complete headboard was waiting for us. They sat on a circle, looking at me, half-afraid and half-hopeful. They thought I was mad but that I was a good headmaster, taking care of the students and trying to change the school for the best.

"So, is this true?" Augusta asked, "Are you back Albus?"

"Yes, I'm back, I was lucky that my soul mate was brave enough to claim me and she accepted the stake." I said smiling.

"Is she in the castle?" Wolfang asked, "Normally you are bond now?"

"Yes, she is living with my in our quarters, the castle prepared everything for her." I said.

"Who is she Albus?" Camber asked, "Lucius, did you see her?"

"My friend, we know her well enough, she is young and she is his equal in power and knowledge." Lucius said

"Are you telling me that your soul mate is Hermione Granger?" Augusta asked.

"Well, now is Hermione Dumbledore. Yes, she is my soul mate. When she entered Hogwarts, the MOM sent me a letter telling me about our bond. She was call to take the stake and she did it." I said smiling.

"So she knows what she need to do? Does she knows she has to bear your heir?" Camber asked.

"Yes, we talked about that and we don't have any problem. We will tell you if there is some change and we'd need a nanny." I said and they smiled.

"Young love, is strange to see you like this young again and in love." Wolfang said

"Just feel lucky that you did not see them together as we did. The young Weasley said she was an ice princess and she snogged our dear friend to prove him wrong." Lucius said laughing.

"Ok, we don't need to ask you anything about the school as we know you are the best for this. If you need our help just send us an owl and we will be here." Augusta said.

After the meeting with the board, I went to the DADA classroom to check the curriculum with Remus. He wanted to change some of the hexes and curses the students were preparing for the OWL and The NEWTS because he said they should be learn for a proper defense against dark wizards. Severus was giving some ideas and he wanted to add a little of oclumency for the last year. I told them to come to our room for dinner and we entered my chamber together.

Everything was ready for us. Hermione prepared a nice cup before the dinner and she was in the sitting room with Minerva, Sirius, Tonks and Kingsley. We sat with them and we talked about the changes they wanted to do in the school and that we needed to prepare everything for the start of the next year.

Dinner was great, pasta with red wine and chocolate cake for desert. Minerva wanted to prepare Hermione for her apprenticeship and Severus told her he wanted to prepare her to be his assistant at the same time. I just told them not to pressure her and remember she was busy with her new husband. They laughed and they left the room.

Hermione wanted to clean the kitchen and I went to our room to read on the bed. I was so tired that I fell sleep fast.

7


	6. Happy news

I don't own Harry Potter.

Her POV

The last two month were interesting. Sirius found out that he was pregnant last month and Severus is running after a very emotional Gryffindor while cursing his bad luck. Lucius laughed about his antics to find out that Narcisa was pregnant and started to run after her whims. We laughed at the two Slytherin suffering the Blacks cousin's emotional rollercoasters.

I started my mastery with Minerva and I found even when I loved transfiguration, brewing with Severus give me peace so eventually Albus created a small lab on our chamber and I would spend some time there on the evenings. Albus was preparing the curriculum for next year and Severus helped him with the changes in the system of the houses. We would wait a year before sorting the new students. The school would have a common dorm for the first years and they will go to their houses on the second year.

This morning I woke up tired and Albus told me to rest so I send a message to Minerva telling her I was having the flue. Five minutes later she was in our chamber with Poppy.

"I'm ok, you don't need to worry." I said and they shook their heads.

"I will feel better if Poppy can check you" Minerva said. "Does Albus know about this?"

"No, I did not want him to worry." I said biting my lower lip.

"Ok, just relax and I will do the basic tests." Poppy said scanning my body with some spells.

When she arrived to my stomach, she gasped and told me to stay still for five minutes. She was grinning and wrote down something on her parchment. She produced two little bottles and put them on my hand.

"I will asked Severus to make more stomach relieving potion. Sirius is sick all the time as Narcisa, probably you will need them as well." Poppy said and I understood.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well we will not say anything but tell us when you told him to celebrate." Minerva said, "I'm so happy for you Hermione."

"Thanks, I hope he will be happy." I said

"He will be annoying us telling about his beautiful baby and how much he loves you." Minerva said and Poppy laughed.

"His babies Minerva, two little boys" Poppy said and I started to cry softly.

"I'm so happy, thank you" I said and they hugged me. Now I had plans to do.

Al POV

I had a bad day and it was not getting better as I saw Minerva smirking at me as if she knew something that I ignored. I hated that. She said that Hermione was waiting for me in our rooms and that she would take care of some guest we were having for dinner that night. I nodded and I went to my room.

The last two months were good, Severus got his wish and Sirius was expecting. He was difficult to handle but I tried to help my friend sometimes. Hermione was learning more about creating potions and she was researching with Severus for a cure to some curses. She was busy but happy.

I entered our rooms and I discovered a beautiful table for two. Hermione was wearing nice robes and she made my favorite food. She looked happy but nervous. We sat and ate while she told me about her day and I told her about the last gossips from Severus and Lucius. Sirius and Narcisa were driving them crazy with their hormones.

"How would you handle that Albus?" Hermione asked and I felt I was walking into a trap.

"I don't know love. You are very logical but I know the pregnancy is hard and I would try to help you." I said and she smiled.

"So if I was asking you to give me some foot rub or to find some rare strawberries from Italy in the middle of the night, what would you do?" she asked and I shuddered.

"I would give you a foot rub and a kiss before apparating to Italy to find what you asked." I said and she beamed at me.

"Well for the moment, I don't need that, actually I have a little present for you." She said and I felt the hope raising in my chest. "I have this beautiful picture that you can show off if you want."

I took the paper and I saw two little beans moving on the picture. I took her and I kissed her soundly while telling her how much I loved her. I flooed Severus and Lucius and told them to come. They arrived with Narcisa, Sirius and Draco and they sat waiting to know what happened.

"Dear friends, I needed you to come to tell you something important." I said, "Or better my lovely wife will tell you"

"Are you ok Mione?" Severus asked

"Yes, more than ok." Hermione said blushing. "I'm pregnant with twins. Two months."

"We are having babies together Hermione!" Narcisa said hugging my love and Sirius started to cry saying he was so proud of his baby girl.

Severus took the picture and show them to Lucius explaining them to him. Lucius was smiling at me and shook my hands. Some minutes later, Aber, Minerva, Poppy, Filius, Pomona, Vector and Kings were on our chambers celebrating the news. The Dumbledore line was living through my children.

3


	7. Little ones

I don't own harry Potter.

Al POV

I was working on the curriculum for the first years, validating the new classes and correcting some rules to apply when Hermione entered and ran to our bathroom. I sighed and I walked to her side to help her and I waited calm.

"Love do you want some tea and toasts?" I asked and she nodded before throwing up again. "I will prepare this for you."

I walked to our kitchen and I made a nice tea and I buttered some toasts bringing them to our sitting room and placing them next to her. She looked at me and smiled softly. She sipped her tea and sighed when we heard somebody knocking the door. Severus, Sirius and Poppy were there and they wanted to know how she was. Apparently they were working on one potion when Hermione left the room without explaining what happened so they were worried.

"How are you feeling now?" Sirius asked softly and Mia pressed her head on my chest.

"Morning sickness that extend to the late afternoon." Mia said, "Nobody told me about it."

"Sorry, I thought the potion would help you with that." Poppy said and Mia shook her head.

"Is ok until noon, after that I will be dizzy and I would throw up no matter what I eat." Mia said and Severus started to mutter some incantations.

"Is there some food which will stay in your stomach?" Poppy asked and Mia nodded.

"Probably light meat and some fruits." Hermione said and Severus gasped.

"I feel so stupid." Severus said and we looked at him confused. "I never thought this could be possible so I never check; we saw that she was pregnant with more than a boy but we never checked how much she was carrying."

"What are you trying to tell love?" Sirius asked and Severus smiled at him.

"Our little girl is expecting triplets so the dosses for the potions are not correct." Severus said and I hugged Hermione tight.

"But I saw only two babies on the screen?" Poppy asked.

"I guess the third was hiding that day." Severus said pointing his wand to Mia's belly. 'Look."

We could see the image of three little beans on her wombs swimming on they little sac. Hermione was crying softly and caressing her belly and I was kissing her head as I put a hand over her belly.

"So what do we need to do now?" Hermione asked.

"You need to take this slowly and we will adapt your apprenticeship." Severus said. "Minerva will say the same thing. We need her to tell her soon."

"I will send her a patronus to come here. Are you eating with us?" I asked and they nodded.

I sent a patronus to Minerva and to Lucius and I ordered a big diner to celebrate the news. Soon all our friends were there and we were toasting to our little ones. Cissa and Sirius were planning a day out with Hermione and I was talking with Severus and Lucius about an idea for the next year, a big nursery for our babies.

"It could be nice to have our babies growing up together." I said and they nodded. "I can organize a nursery here and we can open a school for the children before Hogwarts."

"This could be a good idea but they need to learn muggle sciences also, not only magic." Severus said and we nodded.

"I have some ideas and I could show you a project that I used to draft when I was a young boy. We have a place near the Manor that could be a good place for this." Lucius said and the pregnant ones beamed at him.

"This is a great idea Lucius." Hermione said and Sirius nodded.

"I'm really proud of you love." Cissa said kissing her husband.

"Good." I said smiling and I could see my love caressing her belly and talking to my sons. "Tomorrow we will start sending the letters for the next term."

"Yes, they are ready. The curriculum will be ready in a week and we can start planning for the nursery and the school." Severus said and we nodded.

"Lucius, you could be the Headmaster of the elementary school and we could ask Andromeda to take care of the nursery." I said.

"Is a good idea, my sister was always very good with babies." Cissa said smiling.

"Now, we will leave the happy parents alone and we will meet tomorrow at noon." Minerva said and Mia chuckled.

"Remember to be carefully Hermione." Poppy said and I nodded.

After they left, I heard my love singing softly while she prepared a bath. I went to the bathroom and she smiled at me while she took off her clothes. I opened my robes and I pulled my trousers down while she was checking the water and sighed. She smiled at me and entered the tub, sitting and relaxing. I sat on her side and I started to kiss her neck.

"I'm so happy." I said and she caressed my head. "Thank you love."

"Is the same for me, I thought I would die alone." Hermione said and I kissed her neck. "Now I have you and we will have our little ones."

"You need to be carefully." I said. "Promise me that you will rest."

"I will take care of our babies." She said and I could see that she was tired so I took her out of the tub and help her to dry before carrying her to our bed.

I woke up the next morning and I looked at Hermione who was cuddle against my body. She was beautiful and her belly was getting bigger now. At almost four months she was showing nicely. I felt her stirring and she opened her eyes smiling to me.

"Morning." She said and I kissed her softly.

"Morning love, feeling ok for breakfast in the great hall?" I asked.

"Yes it could be nice." She said standing up and going to the bathroom. Ten minutes later we were walking to the great hall and we sat on our places. Severus was pouring some potion for Hermione who frowned at the nasty smell.

"Dad, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked looking at his father who nodded.

"This is a new potion that I brew specially for you. It will give you strength and will help you with the morning sickness." Severus said and Hermione nodded.

"Ok, I just hope it taste better that it smells." She said starting to drink and sighed. "This is great, is like a strawberry milkshake."

"I know, I made this for you little one." Severus said kissing her head.

"I'm trying to guess how many students will faint if they'd see you kissing her like this." Minerva said laughing and Severus glared at her.

"If nobody faint when he is snogging Sirius, they will no faint for this." Poppy said and we laughed.

"Hermione, are you coming with us to a day shopping. Cissa will be here at noon." Sirius asked.

"Could be a good idea Dad." Hermione said and I nodded. "Do you need something from Diagon Alley?"

"No love, just have fun with them; well some candies maybe?" I said and she laughed.

"I will buy you some." Hermione said kissing me and leaving with Sirius.

"Albus, we need to work on the curriculum for DADA for the seventh year." Severus said and I nodded. "Good come with me and Remus will show us his ideas."


	8. A day out

I don't own Harry Potter.

Her POV

I was watching some of the clothes on the racks and I chose some little t-shirts for my babies when I heard Ginny entering the store with Molly. They looked at me and smiled when they saw my big belly coming to hug me.

"Hermione, you are glowing." Molly said and I smiled at her.

"My little ones are growing up nicely." I said and they gasped.

"Little ones?" Ginny asked confused.

"yes, I'm having triplets." I said blushing and caressing my belly.

"Hermione, did you take something to have this pregnancy?" Molly asked.

"No, Severus told me that this is the first multiple pregnancy on the magical world." I said and she nodded. "The babies are ok, Albus is very happy and we are trying to find the good names for our sons."

"Albus must be happy with this pregnancy." Molly said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, dad gave me new potions and is better now." I said and they nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm pregnant again." Ginny said and I hugged her. "We are having our babies together."

"With Sirius and Cissa." I said and they nodded. "Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Could be great. Where do you want to go?" Molly asked.

"We can go to the Leaking Cauldron." I said and she nodded.

"Yes, I want to eat a nice stew." Ginny said smiling.

"I only have to pay for these clothes and we can go." I said taking the little things to the register.

We walked together to the bar and we took a boot near the windows. Tom brought the food and Ginny was beaming. I laughed hard and Molly shook her head smiling.

"Your little girl is giving you problems." Molly said.

"She makes eat a lot of thing, I'm driving Harry mad with my cravings." Ginny said smiling.

"I did not have any craving yet but I will tell you what he is going to do at the first time." I said laughing.

"I still remember the first time. Arthur had to travel to London as I wanted to eat a pumpkin pie with strawberries." Molly said. "Hermione, I wanted to apologize with you as I was not fair when you told us about your bond. I always saw you as a daughter and a marriage with Ron would make you a legal one. Ginny helped me understand that this is not important as you are happy with Albus."

"He is my equal and we are so in love." I said caressing my belly. At six month I was feeling so big and I was having problems walking sometimes.

"is so good to see you so happy Mione." Ginny said. "How are Sirius and Cissa?"

"Sirius is driving Severus mad and Cissa is whining all the time." I said laughing. "Severus and Lucius are jealous of Albus as I don't complain so much."

"The Blacks are very high maintenance." Molly said laughing.

"Yes." I said paying the bill. "I have to go home as I'm sure Albus must be waiting for me."

"I will try to go to the castle to see you." Ginny said and I nodded leaving the bar.

"Mrs. Dumbledore, can you tell us what di you do to be able to married the most powerful wizard alive?" Skeeter asked and I sneered at her. "Did you made a dark ritual?"

"I'm not answering you." I said trying to go.

"Our readers deserve to know the true." She said stopping me.

"Let me go." I said trying o go but she was cutting the access to the apparition point.

"You have to tell us how the triplets were conceived. What kind of potion did you use?" The mad woman asked.

"I think my wife told you to leave her alone." Albus said and Rita beamed at him.

"Professor Dumbledore, you are so handsome and many witches are wondering why did you chose her as your wife?" Rita asked him smiling softly at him.

"Hermione, I was worried because you told me that you would be at home earlier." Albus said ignoring the daft woman.

"I took lunch with Molly and Ginny." I said and he took me into his arms and apparated to our rooms.

"Did you have a good time with them?" Albus asked.

"Yes, Molly apologize." I said taking of my cloak and putting it next to Albus's ones. "I wanted to talk with you about names."

"Do you have some preference?" Albus asked.

"Only two first names please." I said and he laughed.

"Done. Is not funny to have many names as I do. It was a nightmare at school." Albus said and we laughed. "What do you think about Xavier Severus?"

"I love it. I was thinking about Luciano Percival and Caleb Draconis?" I asked and he nodded.

"So we have the names. What about the godparents?" Albus asked.

"Lucius and Cissa, Draco and Luna and Harry and Ginny?" I asked and he nodded.

"They will be happy." Albus said. "I heard that Ginny is expecting a girl, Neville must be very happy."

"Yes, she is in her fourth month." I said and he nodded. "Luna is dating a muggle man and Harry is still moaning after Draco who is waiting until he'll finish his mastery with Severus to ask him out."

"I remember how they use to fight at school." Albus said and I laughed.

"Sexual tension but now they don't fight anymore at least." I said.

"Good, is late and we have a busy day tomorrow. Let's go to take a light supper on the Great Hall and off to bed." Albus said caressing my back and leading me outside our rooms.


	9. Note

Hi. my computer just broke. I will come back with more chapters as soon as I can. Sorry


	10. Peace befpre the storm

This is a very short one to see if I can post using another way. I will be posting longer chapters. To the person who sent me the message thanking me for the little note, I want to tell that I have messages asking me why I wasn't posting and I thought it could be polite to answer. As I know that nobody love the same kind of stories, I decided to post in all of them. Bye the way I don't think that my little posting are so. up on the list so no problem

Her Pov

I woke up that morning and I felt very odd. I decided to clean the nursery and I left our room after kissing a very tired Albus. Last night I wanted to eat some cherries and he had to floo to London to find an open store. He came back with my cherries and some flowers. Cissa, Ginny and Sirius were very jealous of the attention that I got from my dear husband.

I fixed some of the clothes which were let outside the closet and I prepared the beds for the little ones. I felt some cramps on my back and I sat on the chair facing the beds closing my eyes for a little.

"Love, are you ok?" Albus asked and I nodded "Is three am love, come back to bed."

"I'm not able to sleep." I said and he nodded.

"I will give you a back massage; you look stressed." Albus said.

"I have some cramps on my lower back." I said and he cocked his head.

"Back cramps?" he asked and I nodded. "I want you to sit on the chair again and I want to check on you love."

"I don't think that I'm in labor yet." I said and he shook his head.

"Please, this will ease my heart." Albus said and I nodded.

"Ok, do it love." I said closing my eyes and listening to his low voice casting the spells.

"I will call Poppy now and also I will call your father." Albus said.

"Why do you need to call them. Poppy must be tired after the long day and Dad must be tired because Regulus was not sleeping properly." I said sitting down.

"You are in labor love." Albus said kneeling next to the hearth.

"I don't think that I'm in labor…" I said and I gasped when I felt something warm between my legs. "Ok, I'm in labor."

Poppy was in our room some minute later with two healers and Severus. They prepared our bed and Albus sat behind me holding me close to him. The pain was great but Dad gave me a good potion so I only felt some pressure when Poppy told me to push.

Our first son was Xavier Severus and had red hair as his father with my golden eyes. Luciano was a copy to Albus who smirked proudly and Caleb Draconis had my hair and Albus blue eyes. The elves came to our room and cooed over the babies telling me that they would take care of the little ones.

"I hope that I will be able to see my sons." I said sulking and Albus laughed.

"Last time that a headmaster had children was more than a century ago so they are very happy." Albus said and I nodded.

The next days were full of news as Cissa also gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Carina Hermione. Ginny also gave birth to Lily and finally Draco asked Harry out so they were actually dating.

I used to take walks around the lake with the babies and Albus and I felt that one day something could happen that would end the peace that took us a lot of effort to have.


End file.
